One Week, Four Days
by IloveHarryPotter17
Summary: Alex/Izzie. What will happen between them in a week and four days. Not all sunshine and fun, that's for sure. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy isn't mine

**_Seriously_. Where is all the Alex/Izzie love? I love these two together. And if Denny wouldn't of have been in the hospital, they so would've gotten back together, therefore avoiding the whole Izzie-loves-George mess. Izzie and George is just disgusting. **

**Anyways, this is what I hope will happen when the show returns. (Alex is hung up on Ava, Izzie and George are over...) **

* * *

Tuesday

1:05 pm

He passes by the room that Ava-no Rebecca, he corrects himself-once occupied. There's a sharp pain in his stomach, and he tells himself that it's just a hunger pang. It is not related to her leaving at all. He flips through the chart in his hands that Bailey had given him and told him to check up on. As he turns the corner, he sees feet and he halts his footsteps. The person notices him too and stops. Their eyes meet, and he knows what she wants, and it's what he needs too.

Their lips crash into one another and he starts to guide her to the wall, but she pulls away and whispers, "On-call room."

He nods and starts walking towards the room. He looks behind him and sees her going around the corner. She's taking the long way, to throw off suspicion, he assumes. The kiss they had just shared replays in his mind as he throws the chart onto the nurses' desk and walks away quickly before they can drown him in their tide of questions. He makes it to the on-call room in what seems like record time. 

He goes inside and it's empty. It didn't even occur to him that it might be occupied. He doesn't have time to wonder about it because just then the door opens and Izzie steps in. 

As soon as she shuts the door, he has her pinned against it, kissing her. He holds the back of her neck with one hand and locks the door with the other. 

Things quickly progress and they move to the bed. He knows it's okay with her because George hasn't been able to satisfy her needs and he needs her too, to help him forget Ava. He's relieved that he locked the door for what they're about to do. 

-------------------------------------------

Tuesday

1:22 pm

They get dressed in silence. Once they've got all their clothing on again, she gives him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. He unlocks the door and turns to the left, she goes to the right. There's no promise of anything more.

-------------------------------------------

Saturday

3:47 pm

Days pass, and again they meet in the on-call room to fulfill some empty part of themselves. As they get dressed this time, he wishes that they could just stay there and that he could just hold her in his arms. He shakes his head to rid himself of the thought. The thing that they have is purely physical. He screwed it up the first time and she moved on to Denny, then George, cementing whatever they had to the ground so that it couldn't possibly take off again. He feels stupid for even thinking such a thing.

"Are you okay?" she asks him, and he feels even stupider for letting his remorse show on his face. 

"I'm fine," he replies as he stands up. 

She gives him a look that says 'I don't believe you,' but doesn't contradict him. He's grateful for this and gives her a kiss on her forehead before heading out of the room. 

-------------------------------------------

Sundays

8:56 am

He walks downstairs and can smell food being made. It smells delicious. As he walks into the kitchen he sees Izzie at the stove, humming. There's croissants on the kitchen island as well as a stack of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs. She turns around and smiles when he sees him. Her grin is so large that he just can't help smiling back. 

"I uh...made some breakfast," she said. "Would you like some?"

He eyes the mountain of food that she's already made and replies, "Some breakfast? Iz, you've made enough to feed the whole surgical ward." She laughs at this and he smiles at her again. "I'd love some though." He grabs a plate from the cabinet and loads up his plate with the food that she's made. As he sits down at the table, he notices that she's still at the stove. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, I'm not really that hungry," she replies nonchalantly.

"Come on Izzie, smelling all this food has to make you hungry." She just shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not going to eat until you do."

She pouts for a few seconds, but stops when she sees it doesn't have any visible effect on him. "Fine. Just let me finish this." She turns back to the stove, take the pancakes out of the pan and places them on the plate on the island. She returns the pan to the stove and turns it off. She gets herself a plate and fills it with lots of food, even though she said she wasn't hungry, he notices. She sits down next to him and looks at him expectantly. 

"I'll eat when you will."

She rolls her eyes at him and takes a bite of eggs. "Happy now?" she asks, with her mouth full.

"Very," he replies and takes a bite of her delicious pancakes. 

They sit together eating breakfast and just talking until 10:30. He realizes he never knew how wonderful breakfast could be. 

-------------------------------------------

Thursday

1:33 am

He can hear someone crying, and he knows it's her. He gets out of his bed and walks into the hallway. There she is, sitting with her back against the wall and her legs out in front of her. He goes to her and sits down next to her. He doesn't say anything and she doesn't stop crying.

He hears footsteps and waits as George comes up the steps. He's been sleeping downstairs, since he's not really with Izzie and he's not with Callie. He sits on the other side of her and tries to shush her. George puts a hand on her head and guides it to his shoulder where her tears spill onto his t-shirt. 

Alex's right hand is on the floor, inches from where Izzie's left one lays. He moves it closer and touches his pinky to hers. She intertwines their fingers, but keeps them on the floor, conveniently out of George's sight. George continues to try and hush her. Alex almost opens his mouth and tells him to stop, but he knows that would only upset Izzie further so he doesn't. 

A few minutes pass and the tears stop falling. Another minute passes in silence. Izzie lets go of his hand and stands up. She walks into her bedroom without a word to either of them. George stares at her door in bewilderment for a moment then gets up. He gives Alex a look since he hasn't gotten up yet. George passes him and walks down the stairway as quietly as he can.

Alex sits on the floor, just waiting. Only after enough time has passed that he thinks George is on the sofa and hopefully dozing, does he let himself stand up and open Izzie's door. 

He walks into her room and closes the door behind him, locking it for good measure. 

She's laying on her side and he moves to the other side of the bed. He slips in and lays on his side with his body aligned with hers. He puts his arm around her and grabs her hand. He gives it a little squeeze, just to reassure her that he's there.

The tears come again, although they're silent this time and not as hard. He kisses her on her shoulder and lays his head back down next to hers. 

-------------------------------------------

Friday

11:38 am

"...I'm so sorry," Izzie apologizes as if it was her fault that Mrs. Bouldwin didn't make it through surgery. Mr. Bouldwin starts to break down and Izzie quickly turns around and walks out. He follows her as she walks directly to the empty corridor with the gurneys. 

"Izzie," he calls out to her. She's just standing there, with a face that makes his stomach turn because he knows she's unhappy. He reaches her and wraps his arms around her frame.

She rests her head on his chest. "I hate doing that."

"I know," he replies and he does know. No one likes having to be the one to tell a person that their loved one died on the operating table when they were supposed to be fixing them. 

He looks up and sees George, watching them. When George sees him watching him, he quickly leaves. 

Alex mentally kicks himself for letting his emotions take over his body. He doesn't want to care about the girl in his arms, he tells himself, and again for letting it be in a place where anyone could see them. He's afraid what George will say to her and of what he'll think. 

She sniffs a bit and his attention is brought back to her. "Do you want to go get some lunch?" he suggests. Maybe lunch will take her mind off of Mr. and Mrs. Bouldwin. 

"Okay," she mumbles and he lets her go. They start off towards the cafeteria together and he tries not to jump in surprise when Izzie slips her hand into his. 

-------------------------------------------

Friday

4:16 pm

She's been avoiding him since lunch. She doesn't look at him when they pass each other in the halls and she doesn't even glance his way when Bailey tells them they get to scrub in on Derek's high-risk brain tumor surgery. A flash of anger at George passes through his body. He wants to know what he said to her that would cause her to freeze him out completely. It had to have been him.

He starts roaming the halls, looking for George. He finds him on the second floor and he's alone. His footsteps cause George to look up. Once George sees him, he freezes, afraid of the anger that Alex knows is displayed across his face. 

"What did you say to her?" Alex demands to know. 

George's eyes shift, looking for some kind of escape route, but then he looks Alex in the eye. "I didn't do anything. I just reminded her-"

"God!" Alex exclaims in anger and throws his hands up in the air. He knows already what George reminded her of, and it's the exact same thing he was hoping she wouldn't remember. "_Why_? Couldn't you just stay out of this _one thing_? Don't you think I've been sorry since the moment it happened? Don't you think I've learned my mistake?" He looks George in the eye, trying to convince him how sorry he was at his actions when he and Izzie dated the first time and he screwed everything up. 

George doesn't say anything and Alex is wondering how he could've been so stupid. Spilling his guts. To George out of everyone. 

He decides he's not going to get a reaction, and turns away to go check on a few patients. 

"Wait," George blurts out from behind him. Alex turns around and walks back to him. "I-" George looks down at the floor, "I don't want her to be hurt anymore. She deserves more than that." Then George looks back at him and he can tell that George is sorry too for what he's done to her. 

And just like that, a kind of understanding is reached and he's glad.

"I'll talk to her," George concedes.

"Thanks," Alex responds and walks away. 

-------------------------------------------

Friday

11:25 pm

He opens up the fridge and surveys its contents. It's half-empty and nothing looks particularly appetizing to him. He grabs a strawberry yogurt that's either Meredith's or Izzie's. He pulls off the top and takes a spoon from the silverware drawer. 

He's almost finished with his yogurt when the sound of footsteps reaches his ears and he looks up expectantly at the doorway to the kitchen. Izzie crosses the threshold and stops for a moment when she sees him. "That's my yogurt."

"Sorry," he replies, but he's not really. It's just yogurt. "Can I have it?" he asks anyways, figuring he better not make her angry. 

She shrugs, "Yeah." She walks to the fridge and takes out another yogurt. 

He throws the empty yogurt container away and lets the spoon fall from his hand into the kitchen sink. Neither one says anything and so he walks into their living room. He falls onto the couch and stares at the wall since his body is awake and he knows he won't be able to sleep. 

Izzie walks into the living room and sits down on the couch next to him. He tries not to look at her and focuses on a tiny spot on the wall.

"Alex," she says softly. He has no choice now, once she uses his name. He looks at her face and waits for her to say something. She opens her mouth to say something, but she closes it and rests her head against his chest. 

He simply holds her in his arms as they sit together on the couch. He understands that he has been forgiven. They're starting over.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. And this is a one-shot so please don't ask me when it's going to be updated. It's not. The rest is up to your imagination. **


End file.
